Scarlet Speedster
by BrownEyedBookGeek
Summary: Barry Allen; fastest man alive. In 2030, Victoria Allen is the fastest girl alive at age 15. When Victoria runs into the past, back when her famous father was young and alive, she also runs into a place where she never thought she'd go. As Barry tries to run from the inevitable, Victoria becomes trapped in a past where she never existed and fades from the future where she did exist
1. A Blast TO the Past

**Hi everyone, thank you for reading! This first chapter is really bad, but it'll get better. Comment your thoughts!**

The world lost all color. Victoria Allen watched as people surrounded the now colorless casket. Suddenly the air became insufferably hot as sweat pooled in her stiff mourning clothes. The next minute brought a change of temperature, rapidly turning freezing cold. Victoria's teeth chattered as she took her turn looking down into the open casket. Brown hair with streaks of gray, black-framed glasses that lay on top of closed, pale eyelids. The voices inside the service speed up and slowed as Victoria's world began to collapse.

No one noticed as the petite, brown-curled girl disappeared out of the service and walked outside. Gray clouds masked the sun from the sky as Victoria took a deep breath and began to sprint. Faster and faster, Victoria didn't run out of breath as the world spun past her at a magnificent speed. She had to get out of here, she couldn't stand another tear or sympathetic look. When Victoria finally stopped running, she was far away from the dull graveyard from the service. Victoria stood in front of a towering building. Though it was sunny here, people in ripped clothes and hungry mouths surrounded the streets of the abandoned warehouse.

Victoria jumped out of the way, hearing the click of heels against pavement. Her jump to avoid getting bumped into turned into a slam into asphalt as Victoria fell.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked as Victoria was pulled from the street by a blond-haired, business-looking girl.

"Uhhh fine, I think." Victoria answered, her head spinning. The blonde girl looked at the girl's face for a minute before gasping slightly. She shook her head as if trying to clear her thoughts from her mind.

"You're bleeding, let me help you." The girl said, her voice suddenly higher and urgent.

The girl lead Victoria away in a hurry, covering Victoria's eyes as they filed into a concrete door.

"I'm Felicity Smoak, you are?" The girl asked and Victoria tried to pull away, but the girl only strengthened her grip.

"Victoria Allen." Victoria replied, knowing her first and last name were common enough for a stranger to know her full name and never find her again.

Inside was a dark room filled with strange lights and huge computers. A man sat at a desk, watching as Felicity lead in Victoria. His face became contorted with anger as he started to open his mouth. Felicity quickly turned Victoria's face towards the man and he paused, examining Victoria's features.

"Oliver, she says her name is Victoria Allen." Felicity said, as she picked up a phone and started to talk very fast. Victoria saw Oliver's face and recognition filled her mind just as Oliver poked her with a needle.

"Sorry Victoria." He muttered as Victoria blacked out.

Victoria opened her eyes to a blinding light. Oliver, Felicity, and a new man stood over Victoria.

"She can't be like me." The new man said as Victoria examined his brown hair, smiling eyes, and worried expression.

"You're dead!" Victoria screamed as she blacked out again, this time from fear and not from injection like before.


	2. Dad

**Hi everyone, thank you for reading! Sorry for taking so long to update, I'm trying to update more often. Please keep in mind while reading that my writing is pretty shaky right now, but I'm trying to get better. Also, thank you for the positive comments, they made me smile. :)**

When Victoria came to consciousness again, she was alone in a warm, clean room. Red painted walls surrounded her and she lay on a bed covered in blankets.

"Hello?" she called, feeling nervous in the unfamiliar place. Outside the closed door, Victoria heard whispers. She couldn't take the containment any longer, so she shifted the blankets off of herself.

In a flash, she was outside her door and next to Oliver and Felicity.

"You are just like your father." Oliver remarked, his eyes growing warm and a smile forming on his tired face. Victoria backed into the wall behind her, her eyes wide with fear.

"Uncle Oliver?" she asked, searching his features. Victoria remembered Uncle Oliver as being older with a tireder face and a weaker body. Oliver shifted his eyes slightly as Felicity rubbed her temples.

"Hey, Victoria, it's okay. Calm down." she instructed, her blonde head bobbing as she took a step away from the small, wild-eyed girl.

"Help!" Victoria screamed as she raced away in a blur of light.

 **S.T.A.R. Labs**

Barry sat at the edge of a counter as Caitlin Snow examined a liquid in a vile.

"It's impossible." he muttered, rubbing his chin. Caitlyn sighed and turned slowly towards Barry.

"If we've learned anything from you being the Flash, it's that _nothing_ is impossible." she reasoned as Cisco ran in.

"Guys, you are never going to believe this." he said excitedly as his smile overtook the rest of his features. Cisco disappeared for a moment before leading in a tired, nervous-looking girl.

"Victoria!" Barry said, sliding off the counter. Victoria looked around the room before taking a step towards him.

"Hi Dad." she whispered as Cisco pulled out a notebook in a hurry.

"She's just like you Barry. She can run at the speed of light under complete control." he remarked as Barry nodded.

"I know." he responded as Cisco sighed.

"I never get in on anything around here." he complained before switching gears.

"So, Barry's daughter from the future, what do they call you in those days?" he asked, pen at the ready.

Victoria shifted her weight on alternating feet before answering.

"Victoria?" she said as Cisco shook his head.

"How about Girl Flash? Girl Speed? Faster Than My Father?" he offered as Barry laughed.

"Umm, I don't know." Victoria said, shrugging her shoulders. Cisco jotted some notes down before looking back up at her, his eyes ablaze with excitement.

"I'm calling you Vic Speedy." he said, smiling. Victoria laughed and nodded.

Barry looked around the room, grinning slightly.

"Now that the name is all figured out, who wants sushi?" he asked.


	3. Lost

**Hi everyone, thank you for reading! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I plan to update faster with longer chapters now. This chapter is a bit shaky since I haven't written for a while, but I'm working on it :)**

 **Please comment your thoughts! xoxo**

Victoria walked along the street, passing by shops bursting full of people and chatter. _Turn left then right then left again_ , she instructed herself, remembering Cisco's directions. She was supposed to meet Barry at Jitters in a few minutes and she still had no idea if she was heading the right way.

The streets became less lively and started to become darker. Victoria shook her head nervously and recited Cisco's directions over and over in her head like a broken record. The few people in this part of Central City watched Victoria go by with mean expressions on their faces and Victoria's hands began to shake.

 _I need to ask someone for directions_ , she thought just as a shadow fell over her. Victoria looked up to find a tall boy standing in front of her, almost as if he was blocking her.

"Are you lost?" he asked, his voice boyish yet authoritative.

"I think so. Jitters wouldn't happen to be around the corner, would it?" she responded, smiling nervously. The boy laughed for a moment as Victoria took in his carved features, dark eyes, and copper skin. He wasn't handsome, no that wasn't the right word for him, he was more beautiful in a dark sort of way.

"No, Jitters is about a mile away from here. You're only a _bit_ off." he laughed as Victoria joined in nervously.

"I'll lead you in the right direction. C'mon." he said as Victoria followed behind him.

"So, how does one person who's walking get so far away from their destination? It's not like Jitters is hidden in the city. You must have fast legs to pass by Jitters and _not_ notice it." the boy joked as Victoria sighed.

"You have **no** idea." she replied, smiling secretly.

After walking through multiple streets and weaving through people, the boy suddenly stopped in front of a large store. Huge windows made up for walls and light streamed inside, making everything look sunny and inviting.

"Well this is it." he said, gesturing to the store. Victoria smiled as she spotted Barry inside with Caitlyn and Cisco.

"Thank you so much for helping me. I'm Victoria by the way." she said as the boy leaned against a window.

"I couldn't just leave you there when you obviously needed me." he smirked and Victoria felt blood rush to her cheeks.

The boy turned away, disappearing into the crowd when Victoria spoke.

"Wait, you never told me your name!" she yelled as the boy turned to face her.

"It's Dean. Bye Victoria, don't get lost again." he called back as she watched him walk away.

Inside Jitters, it was warm and comforting. As soon as the bell jangled and alarmed everyone that Victoria walked in, Barry jumped up to greet her.

"Where were you?" he asked as Cisco handed Victoria a cup.

"I got lost." she explained, turning red from embarrassment.

Cisco laughed and smiled, "Barry is terrible at following directions too." he said as Barry's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm the Flash, not a GPS." he replied quietly as Caitlyn's eyes lit up.

"Yes, yes, Barry! We can make you a GPS that will take you to the crime instead of Cisco feeding you directions through the earpiece. It'll be more efficient. The only thing to figure is how to get a GPS to work with your speed…." she said, sitting down to scribble in her notebook. Cisco followed her lead and peered over her shoulder.

"Maybe if we update the suit…" he directed as Caitlyn wrote faster and faster. Barry looked at Victoria, "Welcome to the team." he said, grinning broadly.


	4. The Worst News of All

**Hi beautiful readers! So, this chapter is a bit longer like requested. I hope everyone enjoys and I'll be updating soon. Pretty please comment your thoughts, it inspires me to write more in a shorter amount of time! :)**

 **xoxo**

Victoria was nervous, very nervous. She sat in S.T.A.R. Labs, watching as Caitlyn and Cisco worked on Barry's new GPS. How could she tell them what lied ahead? How could she tell Barry, who was full of life, that he was dead? Victoria did nothing, but sit in silence, worrying on the inside.

 _You've got to tell him, everyone needs to know_ , Victoria thought as Barry suddenly appeared next to her with a grin. It was weird to see her father without any gray hair or glasses. Really, he was a different person here, more carefree and happier than the man Victoria had grown up with.

"Oliver and Felicity are coming tonight. They wanted to see you again." Barry told Victoria. Victoria swallowed noisily and nodded, "Good because I need to talk to everyone." she said.

Oliver walked in the lab with his hand intertwined with Felicity's.

"Hey!" Barry said happily, rushing over to meet Oliver. Oliver gave a rare smile and Felicity beamed as Cisco and Caitlyn walked over. For a few minutes, everything was happy and comfortable, laughter spilled from the lab and smiles were handed out like candy on Halloween. Victoria felt sick to her stomach as she walked to the center of the room, "Can everyone please sit down, there's something I need everyone to know." she whispered, but silence suddenly fell upon the cheerful party.

Barry leaned against the wall, staring at his daughter. God, _his daughter_ , that was so hard to wrap his head around. His head burned with the question he so desperately wanted to ask, but was too afraid to. He wanted to know the answer, but he also didn't. Couldn't Victoria just tell him who her mother was and release his burning curiosity?

"Dad, I came here to the past to warn you. This is really hard for me to say, but the future isn't bright for anyone here. I just need to tell everyone what happens and get it off my chest. I know it's dangerous to be aware of your future, but I think everyone needs to know the truth." Victoria said, staring at the faces that surrounded her.

Oliver nodded, "I think that if you feel the need to tell us, we will listen." he said. Victoria shook her head in agreement and took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm ready. Cisco, you change the world with your inventions, but no one ever finds out it was you because you need to be kept secret for Dad's sake. Caitlyn, you help Cisco and improve medical research loads. I think of you guys as my family in the future. Oliver, you marry Felicity. My dad is your best man in the wedding. I call you Uncle Oliver and Aunt Felicity in the future and you guys take care of me after...everything. And Dad? You marry Mom and you save the world countless times. One day, Mom gets killed and you become reckless. I watched as you were killed by the metahuman Kayond." Victoria explained as Barry's glass of water dropped and smashed onto the floor. Everyone had shell-shocked faces.

"I die in the future when you're 15?" Barry asked as his voice broke near the end. Victoria looked down at the floor, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I needed to tell you." she whispered, but with a gust of air, Barry was gone.

Felicity shook her head in disbelief, "I can't take all this in at once. I mean, I'm really happy for the future, but Barry can't die. He'll be too young. You're the best fortune teller ever, but the worst news deliverer." she said awkwardly as Victoria's eyes misted again.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Barry just needed some air, he'll be back in no time." Caitlyn said, wrapping her arm around Victoria. Oliver had gone to look for Barry and the lab was quiet other than Victoria's sobs.

Cisco sat in the back corner, furiously writing every superhero nickname he could come up with.

"I don't know when my time will come, but I want to leave some of my greatness behind." he joked, though his tone was serious.

"I'm really sorry about tonight. I really just need air, I promise I'll be back soon" Victoria mumbled as she speed to the door.

Outside, the night sky was filled with stars and city lights. Victoria walked along the quiet streets, enjoying Central City without all the people. She refused to let her mind wander to Barry and everyone's future. Out here, alone, Victoria could finally relax. It was hurtful and confusing to be around Barry and everyone else. They were so different in the future and seeing them young made Victoria uncomfortable. No kid ever saw their parents as young adults and for good reason too, it was confusing and unnerving.

"Lost again?" a voice smirked in the darkness. Victoria turned to see Dean leaning into the faint moonlight, his eyes fastened on her.

"Not this time, I'm just wandering. Remember, not all that wander are lost." she babbled, her cheeks becoming redder than roses. Dean smiled at her and Victoria stared at his features. He was so good-looking, even in the strange night lighting, and it made her stomach fill with butterflies.

"Well then, can I wander with you?" he asked as Victoria nodded and shrugged. She wasn't very good at playing it cool, but neither was Barry according to Victoria's mom.

They walked together, sometimes filling the silence and other times letting the silence fill the air. They walked for so long that the sky began to lighten just as Dean left.

"Thanks for letting me walk with you. I guess I'll see you around" he said as Victoria grinned.

Walking with Dean had given her a distraction from what was happening. Victoria smiled and practically skipped to S.T.A.R. Labs until reality hit her. Her father had a death date and she was in a place where technically she didn't exist yet. She wasn't sure if she could get back home. To be honest, Victoria Allen wasn't really sure of anything.


	5. Is It Going To Be Okay?

**Thanks for reading, it means a LOT! xoxo**

Barry sat in the middle of S.T.A.R. Labs, seeing and hearing nothing. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe anything. A few days ago, he had found out he had a daughter in the future. Now he had found that in that future, with his daughter, he would die. He didn't want to die, not now or anytime ever. Who would save the world by being the fastest person alive if he died? What then?

Felicity ran around the lab, trying to make herself useful. Caitlyn had fallen and fainted after Victoria broke the futuristic news and a good-sized bump was now displayed on her forehead.

"Here's some ice. It might reduce the swelling. Not that you're swelling, it's just the bump on you is...swelling." Felicity said, her voice nervous and shaky. She felt Oliver place a hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it off. She was too worried about Barry, who was sitting in the middle of the room with wide, fearful eyes.

"Barry?" she called timidly, but he didn't answer. He didn't move, he just sat like a statue.

"He's in shock right now, leave him be." Oliver gently said to Felicity. She nodded, knowing she wouldn't of reacted much better if she had found out her death was in the soon-coming future. Felicity turned away from Barry and to Oliver, who wrapped his arm around her for comfort.

Iris West reached for a scarf and wrapped it around her neck as her father called out to her.

"Where are you headed to Iris?"

"I need to see Barry, I've got an idea for a new article and he's always a good listener." she answered as Joe nodded.

"Stay safe out there, it's dark." he warned, but Iris just smiled.

"If I need saving, The Flash will come to my rescue." she teased, her eyes aglow.

Joe just shook his head, knowing that The Flash would do anything to save his daughter and she had no idea.

Victoria heard footsteps behind her. She paused and whipped around to see a tall girl walking, her scarf blowing in the wind. The girl smiled slightly as she passed, her eyes kind. She took a few steps before turning back to Victoria.

"Are you lost? Or do you have nowhere to stay? You look to young to be on the streets at night all alone." she said gently. Victoria shrugged before answering.

"My dad is mad at me...I just told him something important and now I'm not sure if he'll ever want to talk to me. I do have a home though." Victoria answered softly, a tear escaping her dark eyes.

"Well, I'm sure he still wants to talk to you. If you need a place to go, just go to my house. I'm over on Mulberry Lane at the big, brick house. If anyone asks, say Iris sent you." the girl said as Victoria nodded.

"Thank you." she choked out as Iris suddenly hugged her.

"It'll be okay. Whatever it is, it'll be okay." Iris whispered to Victoria before walking away again. Victoria watched her fade into the darkness, letting Iris's words repeat over and over in her head. _Are you sure? Are you sure it's going to be okay when my dad dies? Are you sure Mom?_


End file.
